periodic_beingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lomiya
Lomiya are one of the main protagonists of Periodic Beings and acts as the friend and companion of Hydrogen. Lomiya is a alchemist apprentice who'd rather enjoy being referred to as a witch. She is the daughter of a nun, Hypatia. Appearance She is a petite, young girl with long, blonde hair put up in pigtails with purple hairbands. She wears a dark purple witch hat with a pink and orange band, the center has a pentagram on it. She has fair skin, mint-colored nose, and has purple eyes and a tongue that ranges from pink to purple. She wears long, blush gloves that reaches up above her elbows. Her dress-top is a soft lilac while the skirt is a midnight violet. She wears a soft bubblegum apron with a Star of David and a crescent moon on it. Under her dress she is wearing orange bloomers. She wears thigh-high, orange socks and wine-colored slippers. Personality She is a sweet & energetic girl. She loves to express how she feels in more extreme ways. She is also very curious about learning new things but is also quite clumsy due to her energy. If she ever needs to she tries to be brave and strong, but most of the time she fails at it. Story Lomiya was born from Hypatia, a nun who was strictly raised to be a strong alchemist. Lomiya too is a alchemist as her mother teaches her everything she knows, but since Lomiya is so young, she knows only the basics. One day Lomiya walks out of her house, expecting just a normal summers day, when she knocks right into Hydrogen, the leader of the chemical elements. They quickly become buddies, and from finding out Hydrogen's goal, she wants to join in on the fun, and from that day on, they were a team. Relationships Hydrogen Her best friend and companion in the story, she trusts him and believes everything he says even if he's wrong. Even tho she is much weaker than Hydrogen, she tries to protect him when she can. Also, she finds him cute. Hypatia Her mother. She loves and cares for her mother, and will obey her. If her mom doesn't want Lomiya to do something, she'll listen. But if her mom's not around, she might get reckless and do things she knows her mom would hate, like putting herself in danger. Francium Lomiya is extremely afraid of Francium, even tho she can use alchemy to protect herself from his radioactivity temporarily, she wants to stay away from him as far as possible. Francium loves to mess with her due to her fragile and clumsy nature. Lomiya only gets the courage to be around him with the protection of the other elements. Carbon Lomiya states that she finds Carbon to be the most adorable out of all of the elements. She gets close to Carbon when he joins in on their adventures and she loves to treat him like a child, sometimes like a baby. Trivia * Lomiya is a very rare Uzbek name, derived from the name Lomia. Lomiya could also be derived from the nordic name "Lumia" Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Periodics